The Way You Lie
by Bullet2tm
Summary: Trilogy to Changed & Discovering Love. SakxGaara InoxShik NarxHin mainly. Three years after the destruction of Konoha, following manga mostly. The Kazekage sends for Sakura due to a deadly poison being stolen which could kill thousands.
1. War

**A/N:** _A few people have requested a Trilogy, so here it is, the third, and may I say, the last edition to this saga. This is a few years after the last story, and is taking into account the manga and stuff (like it won't be exact, but pretty much along with the manga) and this is after the war, assuming that they kill Uchiha Madara - so don't read this if you're not caught up with the manga please. Obviously this first chapter will be a catch up of sorts (introductory), but we'll get to better things in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.  
><em>

**The Way You Lie  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: War**

_Don't know why I'm still afraid_  
><em> If you weren't real I would make you up<em>  
><em> now<em>  
><em> I wish that I could follow through<em>  
><em> I know that your love is true<em>  
><em> and deep<em>  
><em> as the sea<em>  
><em> but right now<em>  
><em> everything you want is wrong,<em>  
><em> and right now<em>  
><em> all your dreams are waking up,<em>  
><em> and right now<em>  
><em> I wish I could follow you<em>  
><em> to the shores<em>  
><em> of freedom,<em>  
><em> where no one lives<em>

-**Joseph Arthur, Honey and the Moon**

* * *

><p>"Sakura!" yelled a woman's voice from the entrance to the hospital room.<p>

It had been three years since Konoha had been destroyed by Pain, but it seemed that this would be the least of their worries. Soon after that, war broke. It was the world, against Akatsuki...or what seemed to be Akatsuki, was actually Uchiha Madara. And now, it was over. And Naruto got his wish - to be a Kage or more accurately, the Hokage of Konogakure. He was the head honcho now, but he seemed to think that he was exempt from paperwork; Sakura proved him wrong.

"Yes?" asked Sakura, as she finished removing some poison from a child's body - he had accidentally ingested a poisonous plant without knowing it was poisonous. She was currently using the bubble of water to extract the poison out of the child and had just finished extracting the last when she had been distracted by Shizune's voice.

"I-It's Naruto again..." she began, but took a few breaths after running through the halls trying to find Sakura.

"What is it this time?" exclaimed Sakura.

She turned suddenly to a nurse and nodded at her. This signified that the nurse would take care of the rest of the boy's injuries, after all, the hard part was over. The pink haired medic walked over to a wash basin and began to sterilize her hands; after grabbing a paper towel and drying off her now washed hands, she walked over to Shizune with her hands on her hips.

Shizune sighed. "Naruto...he won't do his paper work! I've tried and tried," said Shizune in a frustrated manor and threw her hands up in the air as a signal that she had given up. "You seem to be the only one that he will listen too. I just don't get it. Tsunade-sama would always do it after a while of nagging from me, but Naruto...he's just too damn whiny!"

Sakura laughed slightly and then put a hand on Shizune's shoulder. "Don't worry, he will be racing through the paper work in three minutes."

Shizune raised her left eyebrow in confusion but before she could ask Sakura how she was going to get Naruto to do his work, Sakura was gone. The black haired medic nin poked her head through the doorway and looked down the hall. Several nurses and admin staff were also looking down the hall and were murmuring to themselves and Shizune couldn't help but laugh.

"_She's in a foul mood again..."_

_"I heard its cos she hasn't got laid in like...ever..."_

"_Its gotta be Hokage-sama, I heard that the guards outside the Hokage's office often hear yelling and lots of banging around in his office every time she goes up there..."_

"_Well just make sure we all get our work done, she hates that. And we don't want our Head Medical Ninja in an even _fouler _mood..."_

Shizune shook her head with a smile on her face as she walked down the very hall that Sakura had just stormed down. _"I guess she really is a second Tsunade..." _she thought, reminiscently.

* * *

><p><em>BOOM!<em>

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes widened as the door to his office blew off its hinges from the force and landed with a thud on the ground. The blonde Hokage looked to the broken door and then to Sakura, his fear beginning to rise as seconds ticked by.

"S-sakura-chan?" he asked hesitantly. God knows how he could see over the massive stacks of paper work sitting on his desk.

Her emerald orbs narrowed as they went from the stacks of paperwork, to Naruto whom had his legs resting on his desk lazily.

"Naaaruuutooo!" she yelled as she came rushing toward him.

"S-sakura-chan, its not what it looks-"

A few minutes later, Naruto lay on the floor, his head rested on one cheek and on the other cheek was a rather large and red slap mark. Sakura stood above him, her left hand grasping the front of his orange and black jump suit jacket as she lifted him off the ground with one arm, due to her excellent chakra control and strength.

"You are the Hokage, so do the damn Hokage's paperwork!" she exclaimed.

Naruto nodded profusely, not daring to defy her.

Sakura dropped Naruto to the ground and took a seat in front of his desk, her legs crossed elegantly and womanly. Naruto quickly got up and took his rightful seat across from her.

"So. Hows the hospital Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, a smile back on his face.

"Not bad," she said, a smile on her face.

She liked going up to visit Naruto, after all, he was her only team mate now...well, apart from Kakashi, but he was always busy with missions. Who knows where Sasuke was now? After the incident where Madara was finally killed, he disappeared. Without a trace.

"I would ask about you Naruto, but I can see you're just being lazy, as per usual," she said as she narrowed her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Remember when you appointed new Advisors, i.e. Me being one of them, I promised not to be in here all the time nagging you about paperwork, and in return you _would_ actually do the paperwork?"

Naruto could see where this was going and wondered how this had come up again. He really needed someone to support him right now...like Shikamaru! He was always lazy! But then again, he wasn't as lazy as he used to be. So instead, he decided to treat lightly and see if he couldn't think of an excuse to get out of what ever he had done wrong.

"Sakura-chan, is that really why you came all the way up to see me?" he asked, with a genuine smile plastered on his goofy face. "Admit it, you want to ask _me_ on a date! Now that I'm the Hokage and everything..."

"Naruto, why is it that you joke about dates with you, but when I actually said that I loved you..."

"Sakura, don't," said Naruto quietly.

In truth, he had waited for her to say those words so many times, but when she had actually said them, he knew she didn't mean it. Three years later, the subject was still a little sore and the worst part was, he would always, always love her. And he would always protect her and always wish that she would truly love him back, the way he wanted her to. But even though he knew that she didn't love Sasuke anymore, there was _him._

"Have...have you heard from Gaara?" asked Naruto.

Sakura sighed. "Even if I did, you know I wouldn't write back."

Naruto nodded. He supposed it was expected, and a given too. After everything that happened...he guessed that war not only changed people, but caused people to forget those they cared about most. He had witnessed that, even before the war. But for Sakura, well, he could only pity her. She loved him, but I guess love wasn't always returned. Or that's what he thought.

After a nice chat with Naruto, after their solemn conversation, she left and headed to the Yamanaka Flower shop. They had rebuilt it after the war ended. The war had different effects on different people. Ever since Ino and Sakura were kids, they had been friends, the best of friends. But as soon as Sasuke came into the picture it had all gone downhill. But then, the war broke out and they not only helped re-build their village, but they also re-built their friendship again - old habits die hard.

"Ino!" exclaimed Sakura. "You there?"

Sakura walked into the flower shop, which seemed to be empty.

"Sakura?" asked a feminine voice. "What are you doing here?"

Ino came out from behind the back, looking slightly distressed. "What is it?" asked Sakura, concern etched on her face.

Ino smiled quickly and swatted her hand in front of her, as if it wasn't a big deal. "Oh nothing, its just...I realised something, that's all."

Sakura frowned. "Realised what? Tell me! You can't half say something, and then decide not to say what it is!"

Ino laughed and nodded. "Fine, I'll tell you. But promise not to laugh or be disgusted or...laugh..."

Sakura nodded furiously. "Yes, tell me already!"

"I...well. I just came back from our team mission. So it was Shikamaru, Choji and I. There was a complication and as I did my mind transfer jutsu, I got knocked out of the way. Choji was busy with two other nin and Shika was fighting someone else, so it was just me and these two missing-nin from Rainfall. I-I noticed Shika was in a spot, so I sort of got distressed and distracted. Am I...do you think I'm an idiot?"

Sakura gasped at the last part. Was Ino saying what she thought she was saying? "Um...I don't know what to say Ino, I mean, do you think you're in love with Shikamaru?"

Ino took in a sudden breath, more for the fact that Sakura had actually said out aloud what she had come to conclusion to.

"There's something wrong with me isn't there? But more importantly, that wasn't the end of it. After I got distracted, I almost got impaled by a kunai. I narrowly dodged it, managed to knock out the ninja that through it, but after I did so, I chanced another look towards Shikamaru's direction but as I did, the other nin grabbed me by the throat - hence the ugly foundation job here," Ino touched the spot on her neck which Sakura could now, at closer inspection, notice that it was out of place and was beginning to bruise.

"I'm telling you Sakura, I feel so terrible and so...idiotic! Anyway, he was squeezing really hard, but suddenly he stopped. Shikamaru had him with his Shadow Jutsu, and made the guy let go of my throat. As I looked over, he was staring at me real oddly like and I just knew he was thinking that I was acting stupidly. I mean, why the hell did I do that?"

"Ino, its okay. You weren't stupid or an idiot. I've done that numerous times with Sasuke in our earlier years and Naruto as well. Well, not with the type of feelings you have though, more out of love for my brother," added Sakura, just in case Ino got the wrong idea.

"I'm glad _you_ think that Sakura, cos now Shikamaru won't even look at me. I think he _knows_," said Ino quietly. "I mean, how did I get to this point? Remember when we were young genin and we would fight over Sasuke and I would always say to you that I was prettier, and wouldn't ever settle for anyone like Shikamaru or Kiba or any of those guys because they were just...not for me?"

Sakura remembered well of the things Ino used to say and her attitude, but obviously they were older now; wiser. And Ino had finally actually fell in love - not the crush type of love which Ino thought was love. No. Ino-Pig was so different to what she used to be, which was a materialistic, preppy girly girl. And Sakura loved that her best friend had finally grown up. Sakura smiled warmly and pulled Ino into a gripping hug.

"Oh Ino, don't worry. I'm just glad you've realised that love isn't always what you want it to be...it just is," she said, but the last part was sort of applying to her right now. She was in love - still, with the Kazekage. Despite everything he had said to her previously, no matter how he treated her or how he had blatently pushed her away, she realised she still loved him, and probably always would now.

Ino gripped Sakura tightly and nodded softly on her friend's shoulder. "But what do I do?"

_Well if I can't have the one I want, I will play match maker instead so that at least Ino will get what I will never have,_ thought Sakura. And from then on, she decided that she would push her feelings to the back of her mind, because her friend needed her help.

Sakura pulled away and smirked. "Well, I'm glad you asked that, my so astute friend. I think that Shikamaru will need to be interrogated first!" exclaimed Sakura, as she fist pumped the air in determination. "If my Ino-Pig is in love, then I will make sure you get your love."

Ino nodded excitedly, but then her shoulders slumped again. "How will I get Shikamaru to talk to me though? I mean, we're supposed to be a team!"

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Don't worry Ino, I'll help you. I'll suss the situation out today, not revealing anything, just asking him some random questions. Then the real fun will begin!"

With that, Sakura was out the door. Ino watched her pink haired friend run out of the store and down the street.

_Just when did I deserve a friend like her? What was I missing all those years ago? I guess I really have changed, if I think I don't deserve a friend like Forehead...but I really don't,_ she thought with a faint smile.

* * *

><p>"Kazekage-sama!" yelled a voice from behind him.<p>

The wind blew through his blood red hair and the slight grainy feel of sand brushed by his face. He didn't turn to acknowledge the voice, as he was deep in thought.

_"Gaara," said a soft voice, from the bedroom. "Are you listening to me?"_

_"Hn," he grunted as he turned and saw her emerald orbs shine in the moonlight from the window. "What?"_

_As he turned, he could see she had the covers pulled up to cover her naked body, when there was really no need. _

"_Are you coming to bed?" she asked softly with a small smile. _

_Every time she looked at him this way, he knew he was beat. Gaara could never understand how she did that to him, when no one else could, not even the strongest ninja in the whole wide world could make him do anything he didn't want to do. But this woman! She was annoying and yet, so beautiful...he knew what it was he felt, yet he still couldn't bring himself to say it - even in his thoughts. _

_"Soon," he said, as he looked back to his notes on the desk a few metres away from the bed. _

_"I'll tell Naruto you treated me bad," said Sakura in a child-like voice as she pouted. _

_"Hn. Like he could do anything, I'm stronger," said Gaara with an even voice, not once looking toward her because he knew he would give up and come to bed. The woman was so annoyingly...tempting. _

_Sakura scoffed. "Tch. I don't know, I think he could beat you."_

_This made Gaara immediately stop what he was doing and he turned toward her with narrowed eyes. "Is that so?" he asked her._

_She nodded, and then Gaara pounced. Once he had her in the position he wanted, his hips between her well toned legs and his hands holding her wrists to the bed tightly, he moved toward her face until his lips reached her right ear. "Do you want to re-phrase?"_

_Sakura shook her head as Gaara moved his head upward so that they were facing each other, inches apart. And then he kissed her._

Gaara came out of his reverie and looked downward. His village came first, it always had. He had already worked out that what he had said to Sakura was uncalled for, but he had been worried for his village. It was war, and in war you had to make the tough decisions. Sakura was from The Leaf, and he was from The Sand. She had her views and he had his, that was all.

_"Gaara! You can't do this, this is not the way!" exclaimed Sakura, her eyes angered and her fists balled. _

_He closed his eyes and when he opened them, she was taken aback. He hadn't look at her like that since...well...ever. He was pissed. _

_"Do what? Protect my village?"_

_"You know what I mean, there are other ways-" began Sakura, but Gaara cut in quickly. _

_"This is war Sakura. Little girls have no place here, especially you. I am Kazekage...what are you?"_

_Sakura stared at Gaara, his words cut her like blades. Her heart rate increased and her heart began to break. Yes, what was she? She loved him so much, but clearly, he didn't return those feelings. She was only a game to him, something to discover. Nothing more. _

_"You're so right, Kazekage-sama. I offered you an alternative. I thought you believed in Naruto, but instead, you are just like the other Kages. Scared. And you asked what I am? Well, I just don't know anymore. I thought that you...well, I guess it doesn't even matter, after all, this is war, its not like I really matter in all of this," said Sakura, her voice hurt. And the tears that threatened to fall, she managed to hold back, until she had her back to him. _

_Gaara's gaze was on the ground, did he really just say that to her? "I didn't-" but as he was about to amend his words, she was gone. And the last thing she referred to him as was the formal way she spoke to him when they had first spoken to each other - when she escorted him around the village. _

_It was too late. It was then that he decided what was done was done, he had no one special anymore, because this was war. And if Sakura didn't want him anymore, he would not object...who would want a monster like him? Someone who couldn't even say those three words to her, not even once? And someone who callously just talked to the one he loved more than anything, sometimes he forgot he was no longer a killer, an outsider. Sometimes he forgot she was the only one on his side, and he just pushed her away._

"Kazekage-sama!"

He heard footsteps behind him. "Hn?"

"I need to speak with you about the hospital," said the man, whom was the head of the Suna Hospital currently.

Gaara nodded and followed him inside.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Shikamaru!" yelled a voice from behind him. The lazy Jounin sighed and turned.<p>

"Sakura, if you're here to give me a mission from Naruto, tell him to stuff it. He's just pee'd off that I beat him in that game the other night and no, I am not accepting any less than three hundred dollars that he owes me, Hokage or nothing!" he said with a sigh at the end.

Sakura frowned. "You were gambling...with _Naruto_?" exclaimed Sakura, her anger beginning to rise.

Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly for a moment, realising his situation. "You know you will always beat him, so you were taking advantage of him!" she exclaimed, her fist in the air; shaking.

Shikamaru's eyes gazed at her fist and then back to her face and he knew he was in deep shit.

"Wait, I mean, I was just kidding. C'mon Sakura, give me a break..." he said, scratching the back of his head.

"I will forgive you on one condition, you answer my questions," said Sakura as her expression suddenly changed back to a pleasant friendly smile.

_**Oh yeah, I've got him in the bag now,** _said her Inner Self.

Shikamaru frowned. Just what was with this girl? _What a drag,_ though Shikamaru.

"Fine, what is it?"

Sakura cleared her throat for a minute before beginning her interrogation *cough*, her questions.

"So, I hear you were on a mission and just came back last night," began Sakura, who was currently gauging her friend's expression. "Anything interesting happen?"

Shikamaru faltered for a moment, but collected himself before Sakura could notice.

"Nope, not that its any of your business, you know the details of missions are confidential Sakura," said Shikamaru.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, but I'm not talking about the mission per se, I'm talking about something else, I think you know what I'm talking about. Something that happened during a fight perhaps?" prodded Sakura, her Inner Self was giggling at this point.

Shikamaru looked at Sakura boredly. "What the hell are you talking about Sakura? Have you been drinking the sake again? I knew you were like The Fifth, but jeez, this is overdoing-"

Suddenly a fist grabbed the front of his green Chuunin issued vest. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" he yelped and she let him go. "Now, I know that you know what I'm talking about, so out with it."

Shikamaru sighed. "Look Sakura, nothing happened okay?"

"Fine, next question. What do you think of Ino?" asked Sakura, coming straight to the point.

Shikamaru froze. _What the hell?_

Sakura smirked and her Inner Self began to jump up and down in glee. Shikamaru was blushing, she was sure of it. And that was something you couldn't hide.

"Uh, she's my team mate?" he said cautiously, but to Sakura it sounded like he didn't know what she was going on about.

"Yes. That's right. But then why aren't you talking to her?"

"She...I haven't seen her."

"Riight. That's what you say...or perhaps its because you didn't know why she acted...a certain way."

The strategist faltered again.

"She, I don't know, she was acting weird."

"Weird in what way?"

"She jeopardized herself because she thought I was in trouble I guess..."

"Oh! So you did know, and is that why you're not talking to her?"

"Maybe. I just don't understand her, that's all."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't understand women in general, but Ino. She's in a league of her own I think."

"So the worlds smartest ninja, advisor, second to me by the way, to the Hokage doesn't understand Yamanaka Ino, previously the world's most shallow woman, now the most wonderful and elite ninja? How can this be Nara Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru frowned. _What the hell is she getting at?_

"I guess..."

"Well, this conversation has been very revealing, thank you."_  
><em>

Shikamaru watched as Sakura began to walk away, but his calculative and strategizing mind recognised that there was something odd about this whole encounter_. Was she interrogating me? _

"Wait!"

Sakura turned to see Shikamaru running after her. "Don't tell her what I said..."

"Why? Its not like you revealed that you're secretly in love with her or anything," said Sakura in a sing-song voice.

_**Oh! This is sooo in the bag, and has been more successful that I could have imagined! Cha! **_said her Inner Self, still jumping up and down in glee.

Shikamaru choked slightly at the mention of 'love'.

"Woman, what the hell? You don't just go around saying stuff like that, I mean...you better not tell her..."

"Tell her what? So you're saying you do love her?"

"I just-"

"You do don't you? I knew it!" exclaimed Sakura, who began to laugh with excitement. "Well, you better go talk to her then if you want to get back on her good side.

With that Sakura walked away, leaving Shikamaru confused. He supposed that part of it was true. He had always sort of liked Ino, she was very beautiful and she wasn't a bad fighter. But why all of a sudden would Sakura...oh, _she_ liked _him._

* * *

><p>"What is it that was so urgent, Timoyo?" demanded Gaara.<p>

"I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama, but this _is_ urgent. As you know, we've been experimenting on poisonous herbs and remedies which were brought to our attention when Sakura-chan was here," began the one named Timoyo.

He was an middle aged man, who wore the issued sand hat with the village symbol on the front and a white medical robe. He was stout looking, yet, kind at heart. He always put his patients first no matter what. And when Sakura had been helping out in the hospital, he had become quite fond of her.

Gaara looked away when he said her name, was it really meant to hurt this much? If he had known that it would, he would have never engaged in such a relationship with her if he knew that if it ended badly that he would hurt like this.

"What of it?" asked Gaara, emotionlessly.

"Well, we discovered a poisonous agent that when mixed together and burned, can cause a colossal chemical reaction and become air borne in seconds and will kill instantly. So after our experiments were done, we locked it away in one of the medical fridges, but when I got in this morning, it was gone. And so was my assistant," explained Timoyo. "I fear he may be trying to sell it to the highest bidder."

Gaara nodded and looked to Timoyo.

"What do you suggest?"

"I think we need Sakura-chan here, she's the only one-" he began but Gaara put his hand up to make him stop talking.

"Out of the question," said Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama. I don't think you understand. If anyone gets a hold of this, say a rogue ninja or a criminal or anyone with evil intentions, they could wipe out a whole village in seconds. They could even eventually cultivate it so that they can filter it through the water system, if they wanted to," Timoyo solemnly. "We need the best."

"Even if I were to agree her coming here, and if she even responded, what would we need her for?" he asked.

"The poison leaves behind a residue if it isn't refridgerated and I think that Ruki knows that we would be on his trail soon enough, he will probably try to use some of it. We created more than we needed for the experiment," explained Timoyo.

Gaara looked out his window. "I will send a message to the Hokage, requesting her help, but Timoyo, I doubt she will come."

Timoyo looked to the floor sadly, remembering when Sakura was around. Her smile could light up a thousand villages and her eyes were so beautiful when she was happy, he remembered those times well; he remembered when the Kazekage was happy. And then suddenly, she was gone.

"_Timoyo-san!" exclaimed the pink haired medic. "Did you manage to grab some sake on your way back from the market?" she asked sheepishly, with a hopeful smile. _

_The old man sighed and shook his head. "Sakura-chan, you know its not permitted and besides, the last time you did that, Kazekage-sama almost had a fit!"_

_Sakura swatted him away. "Oh, who cares? I bet you he's never had a drop of alcohol in his life! Besides, there's nothing better than a drop of sake to start the day!" Timoyo couldn't help but laugh at Sakura's comment, she was such a boisterous and defiant young woman, it was refreshing to have her in the office. He knew however, that she was teasing. She would never drink on the job - she enjoyed helping people too much to be distracted.  
><em>

_"Sakura," said a cold voice from behind them. _

_The pinkette turned around and stuck her tongue out at the seething Kazekage, which caused Gaara to roll his eyes. _

_"Oh, you know I don't mean it Gaara," she laughed. _

_Gaara sighed and walked over to her, pressing his lips to her cheek. "I have once."_

_Sakura laughed. "I'm sure you have, anyway, go do Kazekage things Gaara, I have work to do!" The Kazekage nodded and walked away, his Kage robes whisking behind him as he strode down the white halls of the hospital, nodding toward people who acknowledged him on the way back to his office. _

_Timoyo couldn't help but smile slightly. The Kazekage had always been a cold young man and held no expression most of the time, but when Sakura had come to visit and decided to have an extended stay to help with the hospital operation, he could see that Gaara's eyes were uplifted, they shone slightly, even when they seemed to hold no expression. The fact that he would come into the hospital to visit Sakura was testament to how he felt for the medic from Konoha, where as he had never once stepped foot in the hospital, since he had been the Head Medical officer._

_"Can you believe him Timoyo-san? I really don't see him ever drinking alcohol, not even a drop! He's such a big fat liar," laughed Sakura, as she began to examine the medicines for the day to make sure they had enough for he day._

_Timoyo laughed. "We shouldn't be speaking of Kazekage-sama this way..."_

_"Aww, don't be that way Timoyo-san, besides, I'm the one talking, not you. But I guess I can get away with a bit of cheek toward him sometimes," said Sakura with an evil smile. _

_Oh yes, he could imagine. But this time of happiness was soon to end, for soon after, war broke between the Five Shinobi Nations and Uchiha Madara.  
><em>

Timoyo nodded. "But we have to try, Kazekage-sama," he smiled and bowed slightly before leaving.

"Timoyo. Do you..." but he couldn't finish.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama. I miss her," said Timoyo softly, before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>"Ah, my advisor! Come in!" yelled the blonde Hokage.<p>

Shikamaru sighed as he walked in. "Naruto, just call me Shikamaru. You make me sound older than I actually am."

"Well, don't forget you're like a few months older than me," said Naruto, in deep thought, trying to work out the dates.

"Anyway, you asked for me?"

"Yeah," said Naruto, his face more serious. "The mission yesterday. You didn't come see me afterward. Choji filled me in but I just thought I'd ask you if you're...okay?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed, he knew this was going to bite him in the ass. "Yeah I'm fine. Can I ask you a question?"

Naruto nodded. "Depends...you're not gay are you?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened at Naruto's stupid question. "You haven't grown mentally since you were a Genin, have you?"

Naruto shrugged. "Not really."

"Well, no, I'm not gay thank you very much! What do you think of Ino?"

Naruto didn't know how to answer this question. "She's a good ninja, excellent with interrogation, I was thinking of promoting her to Head of Interrogation actually."

"No, I mean, as a person."

"OH! I see what you're getting at, you have the hots for her don't you?" exclaimed Naruto, as he jumped up from his seat, and using his hand, flipped over the top of his desk and landed right in front of the lazy Nara. His blue orbs scanned Shikamaru with a knowing smirk. "You're trying to get tips from me aren't you? Well, my advice is that being persistent is the key."

Shikamaru had had enough now. He had never been one to yell or scream when he was angry, but by the gods, he was getting close. What was with people today? Everyone seemed to think he was in love with Ino! I mean Ino! The blonde, preppy, too cool, beautiful *cough* okay looking Ino.

"Naruto, can it okay? And besides, if I _was_ looking for date advice I wouldn't go to you. Sakura hasn't once accepted your date proposals, and you haven't even got the balls to ask Hinata, so NO thank you," he said before walking out the newly repaired door, which seemed to now creak every time it opened.

Naruto watched Shikamaru leave and crossed his arms over his chest. _Pfft, what would he know? He would be too lazy to ever ask someone on a date anyway, stupid butt hole advisor!_

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into the flower shop and waited for a moment while Ino served a customer, and elderly lady whom was a regular.<p>

"Have a nice day Yuki-san!"

"Sakura, so?"

Sakura smirked. "Look, I know I said I was going to go easy at first, but I couldn't help myself. But I thought I would put something in perspective for you. How old are we? Like...20...21? Soon we're going to be at the stage where most people we know will have families and stuff, so I think you should just go for it and ask him out!" explained Sakura with a reassuring smile.

Ino didn't know what to say. "What? No, I can't ask him out! He's supposed to ask me!"

Sakura shook her head. "Times are changing you know, besides, I think he would be too lazy to ask you out, even if he was in love with you," said Sakura, thinking back to the time when she though Temari and Shikamaru were a 'thing'.

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah. Remember when Temari and him were pretty close, well, at least I think they were. Everyone was having bets to see how long it would take for Nara to ask her out, and I think even _she_ was waiting, but he never did. I'm sure it was cos he was too lazy, or maybe he really just didn't like her that way," said Sakura in deep thought. She put an index finger and her thumb to her chin as she thought long and hard about what Shikamaru had said to her today.

_Without a doubt, there's definitely something he wasn't telling me. I think he might like her, but he didn't actually say that, so I can't assume and give Ino false hopes,_ thought Sakura.

"All I know is that she's a bitch and I hate her! I can't believe you were dating her brother, Sakura its like-" she began but put a palm to her mouth in shock. "Oh my God Sakura, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Its okay Ino," said Sakura with a smile. "I'm over him." _Liar_.

Ino sighed. "He's a jerk anyway, they all are. And Kankuro is just plain sleezy."

Sakura laughed. "You got that right, there were so many times when Gaara would stare menacingly at him at dinner time, when I visited Suna, it was a riot back then I guess."

"I don't get what you see in him Sakura, and I always thought we had the same taste in men, since we both liked Sasuke...I guess we really did change," said Ino with a nostalgic smile.

"Yeah, but I think we're better for it, don't you? And now you're in love with Shikamaru-"

Sakura stopped, not realising until the last second that she had just revealed her best friends feelings when Shikamaru had just walked in. He was now frozen at the entrance. Sakura put a hand on Ino's shoulder and mouthed a silent 'sorry' and Ino simply smiled.

Sakura left the store. _Well, at least its out now,_ she thought.

Back in the Yamanaka Flower shop, the awkwardness had no bounds at the moment, and neither did silence.

"Shika, what are you doing here?" asked Ino, her face blushing slightly.

"What the hell is your problem Ino?" he asked angrily. "Everyone I've talked to today seems to think that I...that I love you or something. I knew you were a gossip but jeez. You can't just get what you want all the time! All I wanted to do what lay on the grass and watch clouds, or maybe read a book, but no."

Ino was confused, how was this her fault? And she was _so_ not a gossip.

"Well, I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you Shikamaru!" she yelled, as tears began to well up at the bottom of her eye lids.

She really did look beautiful, even when she cried.

"Look," began Shikamaru softly. "I didn't mean to upset you Ino, I just-"

Ino walked around the counter and threw her apron off and stormed out past Shikamaru. "Ino!" she heard from behind her, but she didn't care. Most other times, like if this was actually not her being involved in this situation, yeah, she would probably have been the one to _maybe_ gossip a bit, but not this time.

But a great feeling of reprieve seemed to fill her because at least her secret was out. She was in love with the lazy Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, just the person I need to see!"<p>

"Naruto! Oh my god, you have no idea what I just did," exclaimed Sakura. "I was just talking to Ino and didn't realise Shikamaru was standing there and revealed that she was in love with him! I mean, what kind of person does that make me?"

Naruto's eyes widened in realisation. "Seriously?"

Sakura nodded.

"Wow. I knew it! Anyway, there's a message from Suna," began Naruto, causing Sakura to forget all about the trouble she just got Ino in.

Everything else Naruto had said went out the door, until he said those three words: "...requested your help."

Sakura frowned and shook her head immediately. "No, never, never in a million fricking years, Naruto!" And before he could say anything else, she turned on her heel and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

She walked briskly down the hall, but heard footsteps behind her and then a familiar hand on her wrist. "Sakura-chan. Please, its important. I wouldn't ask you otherwise-"

"No! I never want to see that bastard again, you hear me?"

Naruto sighed as she turned again and began to walk off, his hand sliding off her wrist.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm ordering you to go."

Sakura turned slowly as she narrowed her eyes. "Seriously? You're ordering me? Naruto..."

Naruto looked to the ground, he felt shame with what he was doing, but, he had to think of the village and his allies now.

"I have to Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. The letter says that some poison got stolen from their medical fridge and that it can cause thousands of people to die in seconds when it becomes air borne, it can even be made to go through the water and everyone that drinks the village's water will die. I mean, this is serious, Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto, trying to get his point across.

Sakura could hear his argument and knew that what he was saying was sound, but her heart probably couldn't take seeing _him_ again.

She turned back to him and smiled. "We really are getting older aren't we?"

"Yeah. We're not kids anymore, our generation has taken over, and we have to make the hard decisions. I know you don't want to see him, but you wouldn't be dealing with him much, mainly the Head of the hospital," said Naruto. "Also, they're sending an escort...actually, they should be here by now."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I don't need an escort! Damn Gaara, who does he think he is?"

"I'll leave tonight," said Sakura with a small smile. "Did the letter say what the poison agent actually is?"

"Um, not really. Anyway, I've got to go, I have a meeting with Mr Fate and Hinata-chan about the renovations going on at the Hyuuga estate," said Naruto with a cringe.

"Oh, I'm sure everything will be fine," said Sakura.

"Well, I was going to ask Neji if I can go out with Hinata," explained Naruto, with a sickening look on his face.

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Oh Naruto! That's amazing, well, I better go and get ready, let the Kazekage know to expect me in approximately three days."

Naruto nodded and walked back to his office where Neji and Hinata were waiting, as well as a ninja from the sand.

"Oh, you're here. Go to Sakura's, I think you know the way," said Naruto with a nod, and the ninja disappeared. He then looked to Neji and then Hinata and gulped nervously. "Mr Fate...I mean, Neji."

Neji narrowed his eyes and took a step closer toward Naruto's desk. "Did I hear, what I thought I heard when you were talking to Sakura?"

Naruto gulped again. "Uh, maybe. Well, do I have permission to date Hinata?"

Suffice to say, there were quite a few repairs that needed to be done to the office, after that meeting was over.

Naruto sat on the ground panting, Neji was on the ground too, his Byakugan now un-activated. "Fine. You have my permission. I never thought in a million years that you would ever defeat me, so I will give you permission on the condition you don't speak of this to anyone and that you ask Hiashi-sama for permission as well."

Naruto gulped even louder than before. "Are you serious?"

"N-naruto-kun?" asked the timid girl as she poked her head around the doorway into the Hokage's disheveled office.

"Yeah?"

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun," she exclaimed with a small smile. "A-are you okay, Neji-kun?"

He nodded before turning once more toward Naruto. "If you hurt her, I will find ways to torture you till the end of time, do we understand each other?"

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Yes, please don't destroy my office anymore!"

"That wasn't me, idiot."

Naruto looked over to where a large crater had been burned into the wall. "Oh, my bad."

* * *

><p>Sakura was ready to go. She brushed her hair, because running constantly always knotted it up after she had put all her clothes in a small backpack. She had just finished her toiletries and zipped up the bag ready, when a knock was heard from her front door. Judging by the chakra signature, it had to be the escort. She didn't recognise it as a Konoha ninja.<p>

"Come in," said said.

The door opened and a black hooded face painted man stepped in. "Kankuro-san?"

"Sakura, long time no see," he smiled.

She smiled and embraced him in a hug. She pulled away, after he began to get a bit grabby, in which she slapped in around the face. "Well, at least you haven't changed," he said, rubbing his left cheek with a sigh.

The pink haired ninja laughed. "I know, neither have you. Anyway, I'm ready to go now, if you like, since it is urgent."

Kankuro nodded. "Well then, lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Well that's it for now, a rather large chapter I must say haha. As you can see, I'm not only focusing this story on SakuraxGaara, but some other couplings as well. So hope you don't mind, thanks._


	2. Nostalgic

**A/N:** _Hey, here is another edition. FYI, if people didn't know this is like a two pairing story, so its GaaraxSakura & InoxShikamaru. Anyway, enjoy!_

**The Way You Lie  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Nostalgic  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ino knew she shouldn't have left the shop unattended, but she couldn't help it. Her heart was in turmoil, the shop was hardly on her top priority list. "Ino," said a stern voice from behind her.<p>

She looked up from her position under the cherry blossom tree and saw her father.

"Your mother called explaining that she found the shop unattended...what's wrong?" he asked. He rarely dealt with the shop anymore, but he knew where she would be hiding. Her ninja team often went here to relax, or to have meetings; it had some significance, especially when Asuma had been alive. And now Ino just sat there when she was having problems.

Finally her blue orbs reached her father's and he frowned.

"Its the Nara boy, isn't it? Ino..."

"I know okay! I know that you wish that I had been born a boy, then none of this would be happening!" cried Ino, as tears began to form. Inoichi Yamanaka sighed and made to sit down next to his daughter, underneath the blossom tree. He looked at his surroundings to find that it really was beautiful here, especially in spring. The grass was green and full of the residue from dew that the early morning brought, causing the sun to reflect light and making it shine almost like a rainbow. The sky was blue and there were a few clouds filling it and the sun was shining brightly. It was of course mid morning, but up here, it was quiet and only the sounds of nature could be heard. He looked down at his daughter and smiled.

"Ino, I don't wish that at all. But you have to understand, you are a team. And team mates cannot function if they are romantically involved. However, if you left the team and became the Head of Interrogation, well, that would be a different story."

The blonde looked up into her father's eyes, trying to search for the answer she wanted. "Only you can make the decision Ino. Is he really worth all that?"

Ino nodded. "But Daddy, I don't think that he loves me like I do him."

"Well, you have to find out. We are lucky now, we are in a time of peace; how long that will last is anyone's guess, but its a good opportunity to build a life, or at least begin to."

The blonde got up and dusted herself off. "Thanks Dad. I'll see you at dinner time!" Ino waved back to her father who simply smiled and nodded.

As she ran down the stairs and headed toward the epicentre of town, she spotted him. He was talking with the blonde from Suna. It looked as though he were smiling. The more she looked on at them, the more her heart began to break. But at least she had her answer. What did she expect? Temari had gotten to him first, well before she even knew she loved Shikamaru. And it seemed he liked Temari back, how could she get in between that?

She walked past them, without acknowledging their presence. She wouldn't cry, she refused. She wouldn't slouch in defeat, nor would she let this defeat her. She was Ino Yamanaka, so if Shikamaru didn't want her, then she would take this set back make her stronger. In fact, it made her feel better, because now she could move on.

_I don't need him, it was a silly notion to begin with, _she thought. _Maybe I didn't even love him anyway._

Liar.

* * *

><p>"How long are we going to wait?" asked Sakura, with a huff.<p>

Kankuro laughed. "You're as impatient as ever, Sakura. She'll be here."

She sighed, as she began to fiddle with her ninja pack and began to count her shirikin and knife kunai to pass the time. "So, what is she doing?" asked Sakura, getting fed up with counting her ninja tools.

The puppet master shrugged. "She said she had something to do in town quickly. Probably off to see that lazy genius guy, whatsisface."

"Shikamaru? Are they like...together or something?" pryed Sakura, hoping Kankuro didn't sense her over curious question.

Kankuro laughed. "What? Her and that douche bag? No way. Though, I did overhear them talking about it once. I really thought they would, but he just never asked. She hinted I think, but he never confirmed that's what he wanted. It seemed to me like he was waiting for something, or somebody else."

"Hmm, the plot thickens," said Sakura, looking off into the distance toward the city as he spoke.

"What?"

"Oh nothing! Ah, here she comes."

It was going to be a long three days, especially since she would be travelling with her _potential_ rival where Ino was concerned. She would have to write her a letter straight away as soon as she reached Suna.

Naruto was perplexed. There weren't many things that surprised him...actually, lots of things did. But still! This took the cake.

"Can you please repeat that? I don't think I'm hearing right...you know, old age and that," said Naruto with a grin on his face.

The person in front of him, narrowed his white eyes.

"I-apologize for my _rudeness_ earlier," said Neji Hyuuga.

Naruto fell off his chair in laughter. "This is priceless!"

"Shut up! Hiashi is forcing me to apologise! And he said he doesn't even need you to ask for permission to go out with Hinata, he is pleased!" said Neji, through grit teeth.

Naruto's laughter began to subside as he looked to Neji. Nope. He wasn't joking.

"No, I'm not joking. When do I joke?"

"Um, good point..." began Naruto. "C'mon. You know I'm not laughing _at you_. Its just you've never ever apologized to anyone before...well, except Hinata. Anyway, I suppose I should give you this super duper important S Rank missing huh?"

Neji sighed, calming himself down considerably.

"Yes. Try and actually _act_ like a Hokage, please. I'm one of your advisors for gods sake. At least pretend to treat me with respect," sighed Neji, for the second time.

Of course he was jesting this time, he knew Naruto was the best Hokage yet, and probably would continue to be until he passed on the title to someone else. Who else could have defeated Madara? Who else could have changed his views on everything he had been led to believe since he was a young boy? He always acted like he disliked Naruto, when in actual fact, he respected him and even thought him to be a great friend. Plus, it was refreshing to see him as Hokage, after years of his proclamations to become said Hokage.

"Please Neji. I always treat you with utmost respect-"

"Bull shit. What about last week when you invited me to sit on a whoopie cushion? In front of the other advisors, mind you," said Neji as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Naruto scoffed.

"You say 'advisors', when in actual fact they're our friends. _And_ they laughed _with_ you."

"I wasn't laughing."

"..."

"Anyway, what are the mission details?" asked Neji. "I wouldn't have thought there would be many S Ranked missions now that we're in peace time."

"True. But this one is. There is a list containing important information about certain ninja in Konoha. We sent it off to a few of the Feudal lords in Fire country, and they're sending it back. And before you ask, it was Shikamaru's idea, and the reason was so that when the lords request missions from us, they can ask for specific ninja squads to complete the mission."

Neji nodded.

"Well, it would make for more efficient completion of missions, I suppose, however, dangerous for anyone to get a hold of."

Naruto nodded. "Well, that's the thing. Someone intercepted. The reason I'm not so worried about it is because, who would dare oppose us now? We are an allied shinobi force now. I ranked it S because I have no idea who would have done this, or what their purpose is. I want you and your team to assemble. The mission is two fold and will have two parts. First is reconaissance; find out why they did this and who they are. The second is to intercept them, and take the information back. I may just be being overly cautious, but, I don't want an attack on our city either."

Neji nodded in agreement. "I'm assuming you mean Team 11? They would be the best for this mission. One long distance fighter, two close distance fighters as well as a sensory fighter."

Again Naruto nodded. "Good Neji. Top of your class, though, you don't get a prize."

The Byakugan user sighed. "I'll assemble them immediately. Thank you _esteemed_ Hokage. Later."

Neji soon disappeared. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

Ino popped her head through the door. "Ino, what can I do for you?"

She walked in and stood in front of his desk. "Any missions?"

Naruto frowned. "Hmm, let me look. For just you? Or for your team?"

"Any, I don't mind. I'm just a bit bored is all."

"Well, there is a B rank mission through lightning. Just a body guard one though, its a team mission."

"Cool."

"You best ask Shikamaru and Choji though before you accept, I haven't gone through all the missions yet to assign them to each team. You don't need to leave for a couple of days for that one though."

Ino nodded before bowing and leaving the room.

_What's up with her? I wonder if Shikamaru asked her out yet,_ smirked Naruto as he sniggered to himself.

* * *

><p>Sakura placed her palms toward the fire, hoping to find some warmth from the flames. She pushed her chest toward her thighs, trying to keep heat on her upper torso and eventually she didn't bother about the fire and instead hugged her knees toward her.<p>

"So, you're coming back it would seem," said a solomn voice from beside her.

Dark blue orbs were cast toward her, causing Sakura to turn to her left. "It would seem."

For some reason, through the whole time she stayed in Suna, she had never really gotten close to Temari. They were more than mere acquaintances, but less than friends. It was odd. Sakura had always thought it was because Temari was protective of Gaara, and so she should be. It was only natural for an older sister to protect her younger siblings. But even as the months passed when she had been in Suna, they had barely spoke. Most of the time they argued, or they were indifferent toward each other. The blonde would cook for her, when Gaara had her over for dinner, but that was the extent of their 'friendship'.

_"I don't know what your play is here, but it ends tonight," spoke a voice from the shadows. _

_Sakura turned with narrowed eyes. "Come out, Temari. I know its you."  
><em>

_"You've been here a month. Just what game are you playing?" exclaimed Temari as she revealed herself.  
><em>

_"Have you been following me?"  
><em>

_Temari laughed, though it could be better described as a hollow, humourless cackle.  
><em>

_"I want to know what you're up to-"  
><em>

_"What I'm up to? I thought you were crazy before, but this is just ridiculous!" exclaimed Sakura, slashing her arm down quickly to make her point.  
><em>

_"You have some nerve, Haruno. You're stringing him along like some lovesick idiot! We both know its Sasuke you're waiting for!" snarled Temari.  
><em>

_Sakura's eyes widened slightly at her outburst.  
><em>

_"I'm sorry Temari, but you're mistaken. If you'd come before me like this months ago, before the Kazekage had visited Konoha, I would have almost agreed with you," said Sakura softly, her eyes nostalgic as if reliving her past when Sasuke was a part of her life.  
><em>

_"Hah! Don't pretend like what I say isn't true! You're just a gold digging whore, you're nothing! You're just trying to get Gaara to love you so you can live off his riches, or something heinous like that. How could anyone like you love Gaara?" roared Temari, as if on a rampage, not thinking as the words had already escaped her lips. _

_Sakura glared at Gaara's sister as if she were something evil. "You're pathetic. How could you say something like that, much less, about your brother?"  
><em>

_"Well its true! People adore him now, but before...not so much. How could _you_ possibly love him? Its ridiculous. You're using him for something-"_

_"You're wrong! Absolutely, terribly wrong, Temari! I wish you could see what I feel because then you would understand. I'm here because your hospital is in great need of work, its understaffed and frankly, the knowledge your medics possess are nothing compared to what Konoha have. That's why I'm here officially. But unofficially, I'm here because Gaara wants me to be here. He made me forget I ever had feelings for Sasuke, and although I will always feel something for that man, I will always love Gaara more. That's why I'm here Temari. Not because I'm trying to get half of Gaara's money, or as a trophy to say I've slept with the Kazekage. I would never do that, and it makes me sad that you would think that. You can continue to hate me, and think of all the evil things I must be doing to Gaara if you must. I don't care. Because I love him," explained Sakura, her eyes full of determination and adoration.  
><em>

_Temari could see it. She was so surprised at her wrong assumptions she didn't realise Sakura had walked away without another word.  
><em>

"The hospital has improved somewhat," said Temari, conversationally.

Sakura nodded as she cast her emerald orbs toward the female Sabaku sibling.

"However, it could do with more...help," finished Temari in a clipped tone. With that, she got up to check the perimeter. To an outsider, it would be clear that she disliked Sakura immensely. But Sakura wasn't so sure anymore.

The pink haired kunoichi frowned. Was it just her or did Temari give her a compliment? In fact, she made a statement about the hospital, basically saying that the 'hospital' needed her. But from the way Temari had been strained to say the last part of her comment, it seemed as though she missed her. When Sakura looked into Temari's eyes, she could see it was hard for her to say it. This thought made Sakura smile slightly, not a smirk or a winning smile, just simply one of content.

They had fought often back then, but she could see that it seemed to be Temari's way of connecting somehow and she was glad that Temari finally realised she was not out to harm Gaara, despite the fact it was too late for such speculation anyway.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed.<p>

"Yep, back to sweaty days and freezing nights," she laughed lightly.

"Hn. Get used to it, or have you gone soft again?" asked Temari sharply, with a raised eyebrow.

The pink haired healer looked over to the blonde, realising she was smirking.

"Pfft. Soft? Me? No. In fact, I believe I'm harder than I was," said Sakura, turning toward the Kazekage tower with a nostalgic look on her face. She shook her head subtly.

_I won't think about anything to do with that man, I will not,_ she thought.

"Hey, I'll take you to see Gaara, Sakura," said Kankuro, causing Sakura to become alarmed.

Had she really thought this through? Was she really prepared to see him again?

"I-um, could I possibly place my things in the room first? I really need to have a shower and- prepare! Yes, this is of the utmost importance Kankuro-san. I shouldn't really waste the Kazekage's time with this," explained Sakura, finally finding her footing.

Kankuro frowned. _Was she stuttering?_ he wondered. But in the end he shrugged his shoulders and walked off with a wave. "Welcome to Suna."

Temari stared at Sakura as she walked past her silently. Something ticked over in her head about the excuse she gave, but she kept silent. _You can hide it from an idiot like Kankuro, but you can't hide it from me, Haruno,_ she thought.

A sigh reached her lips as she got out of the shower. Sakura was in turmoil, knowing her fate. She had to meet with the Kazekage at some point, it was inevitable.

She looked at her reflection; her naked body covered by a layer of condensation on the bottom of the mirror. She looked for what seemed like ages, trying to decide what to do. There had to be an excuse for her to use to at least buy her more time before she had to have her 'reunion' with her ex-lover.

_He will probably not even care that I'm here. I'll go straight to the hospital and get to work, after all, this could be a dangerous situation. Who knows what will happen if that poison gets into the wrong hands,_ thought Sakura. The guilt began to set in now, after all, this whole time her mind had been focused on the fear of her encounter with Gaara, instead of the mission at hand. And then her mind was made up.

A knock sounded on the door, causing it to echo across the near empty room.

"Enter."

There before him stood Haruno Sakura, her hair tied up into a professional pony tail. His eyes searched her face for the chance for him to apologise.

"Kazekage-sama," spoke Sakura softly as she bowed her head in respect and reverence.

Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly, but not so much that she would notice.

"Haruno Sakura."

"I just wanted to let you know that I had arrived and will be starting on my investigation immediately," she spoke formally, never looking into his eyes once with her head still bowed.

"Good. Do you have a starting point?" he asked, his jade orbs still focused on her features. He noticed she had gotten slightly thinner yet more toned. And he realised she was even more beautiful than before.

He so badly wanted to say something about what happened, but something prevented him from doing so. Perhaps it was the look in her eye, as if she wanted nothing to do with him, or perhaps it was the awkwardness in the room.

"Yes. Timoyo. He knows the situation first hand, so that's who I will be speaking with firstly," she spoke. "I should go now so this can be resolved quickly and hopefully without casualties."

Finally she looked up and without outwardly showing it, she was taken aback. Had he been staring at her this way the whole time?

"Sakura. When I-"

"Don't. Just...don't."

Before he realised she was more broken than she let on about the last time they spoke, she was gone.

_"She is probably right, you know," spoke his sister's voice from behind him. _

_Gaara gripped the wall in front of him tightly, so much so, it began to crack.  
><em>

_"Naruto _could_ win this war," she said softly.  
><em>

_"Perhaps. But it doesn't change the fact that Sakura thinks that I'm wrong! I am the Kazekage. I am doing this for her, for everyone! Its the safest plan!" he exclaimed angrily.  
><em>

_Temari walked toward her little brother and sat her elbows against the wall as she looked out at their fine city. "Gaara, I'd thought you'd learnt this by now, but I'll tell you anyway. A woman who is in love, will never question their other half, but merely offer alternatives. I can see both your points of view. Your opinion is sound and safe. And Sakura's idea, which I believe could be achieved, seems to be the reckless one with only a chance of success however, I have witnessed Naruto's power. Physically he is immensely powerful, more than you, more than anyone I have ever seen. However, his mental power is beyond anyone who ever lived, Gaara. He changed you, when you were almost beyond repair, he changed Negato and from what I've heard, that was a feat none other than Naruto could achieve. He saved your life, when your heart had stopped beating and Sakura proclaimed you dead; it was Elder Chiyo's jutsu, but it was only Naruto who could have changed her mind about wanting to help our village. But most importantly, you should understand his want to prove himself."  
><em>

_Gaara knew what she said to be true, but he just couldn't do it. He wouldn't take one risk, if it meant that there was even a remote possibility of the world they knew now would be over. But what had upset him was that Sakura seemed to be questioning him.  
><em>

_"Sakura was behind you, she said so to me earlier. She just wanted to put this idea to you, in the hopes you would understand and perhaps consider it. It was nothing more than that," said Temari, as she sat up and stared into her brother's eyes.  
><em>

_The young Kazekage could feel an anger begin to boil inside him. He knew he had overreacted; he knew he shouldn't have said what he said, but he was so angry!  
><em>

_"She loves you."  
><em>

_Jade orbs widened at her words. He snapped his head toward his sister, but she was walking away. "She never said it."_

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

"Uh, I guess so. Can't we wait for Shikamaru to arrive?" asked Choji with an eyebrow raised questionably.

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Just because he's a big shot Captain, doesn't mean we can't make _some_ decisions!" she exclaimed.

Choji frowned. "Uh, are you okay Ino?"

"Sure I am. Just convince him, okay? We need something to keep us active and..._not_ lazy!"

"Alright. I'll see what I can do, you're right though. Its been a while since our last group mission," said Choji. He opened a new packet of potato chips.

"Anyway, I've got to go, I have stuff to do. Just talk to him when he arrives, okay?"

Choji nodded, as she sat on the park bench by himself, waiting for his best friend.

Ino began to walk away, feeling slightly happy. She was a new person now. With an upcoming mission, her new outlook on life and especially no thoughts about boys, things were looking up. Until she spotted him walking up the stairs. She dismissed him, and hurried past him.

"Ino!" he yelled after her.

"Hey!" she yelled back, but didn't turn around or stop. After all, they were friends. She would _not_ let her feelings get in the way of her team or friendship. _Liar_.

The blonde kunoichi stopped after she turned the next corner and leaned against the building.

"Ino, seriously? You're gonna do this now?" asked the one person she did _not_ wish to speak to.

Hadn't she gotten away?

"Shikamaru-"

"What's your deal? Didn't you have something to talk about with us?" he asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Um, yeah. Well, Choji knows the details, so just ask him, 'kay?" she said with a fake smile. "I have to go, I have...things to do."

Shikamaru avoided rolling his eyes at her obvious excuses, but he had decided to talk to her about their 'issues' before they got out of hand.

"Ino, is this about before? About what Sakura said?"

"N-no. She didn't say anything! And even if she did, just forget about it, okay?" she said quickly, trying to avoid anything too serious.

Ino began to panic now. She needed Sakura for gods sake! Why wasn't she here? Where the hell was she? She couldn't do this.

"Ino. This is ridiculous..."

"Look, without making this more awkward between us than it should be, yes its true. However, after what I saw yesterday, I've realised I don't need a man in my life. I'm a kunoichi and I have to realise that the lifestyle I once had can no longer exist," she said, her blue ocean blue orbs showing determination Shikamaru hadn't seen this strong before. But he was still confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? What did you see yesterday?" asked Shikamaru, but after the words had left his mouth, he knew he was getting over his head. Maybe he didn't want to know.

Ino sighed. "Well, I know you're seeing Temari from Suna now, so obviously what ever I feel about you has to be put away, never to come to the surface again. But its cool, Shika, I don't care." _Liar._

Shikamaru was now so confused and appalled, he just had to say it. "You're seeing things Ino. I don't know who told you that or what you saw-"

"I know what I saw Shika, there's no point in denying it. Look, I didn't want to admit it, but the truth is, she got you first. I'm used to winning and although I'm clearly no where near her league, it doesn't even bother me. At least I know now. And I wish I didn't feel the way I do, but I'm putting it aside for our team."

Shikamaru couldn't believe this woman. She was so...troublesome.

"Anyway, at least we've cleared it up. I've gotta go, Shika. I'll see you tomorrow for the mission," she smiled, but he could tell it was fake.

Before he knew it, the words left his mouth. "I'm not with her, never have been."

This made her turn. Her long blonde pony tail flowed beside her from the sudden turn. He'd never really noticed how truly beautiful she was, but then again, that would be a lie. She had always been beautiful to him.

"Oh," she managed to utter.

"But Ino, we couldn't do this, even if I wanted to. We're a team, and we can't jeapardize that," spoke Shikamaru with finality. "_You_ can't jeapardize that with your feelings for me."

Ino smiled. "I know Shika, I know," she spoke softly, as she walked away without another word.

Shikamaru sighed and pulled out a cigarette. He pulled out the lighter that Asuma had left for him after his untimely death and lit it. He took a long drag before blowing out the deathly smoke.

"If you were here, I would ask you what I should do...she's in love with me; Naruto could see that, and that's saying something."

He took in another drag as he watched Ino's back as she moved farther and farther away from him.

"I don't see how and I don't see why. Its illogical. I don't even like her back." _Liar._

He looked away from her finally and took another drag of the cigarette. He loved to lie about what he truly felt, like when he always said he was bothered to do something, when in actual fact, he didn't mind at all. Or when he always said that Ino was so troublesome all the time, when in actual fact, he just wanted to make her happy.

He shook his head. _Her words are actually making me believe I feel something for her, when I don't._ Double liar. _How could I?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Well, that went for a bit too long. Sorry to those who don't like InoxShikamaru, but I do so ha! I mean its mainly SakuraxGaara, but there has to be a bit of a filler in there haha. I'm trying to make this story short, but, we'll see how it goes. XD Please read and review. _

_Bullet2tm  
><em>


End file.
